


汤金段子集

by Qirunwei



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, First Season, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Torture, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, second season
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>刚开始补VOY，一边看一边随手瞎写写的几个段子。剧集相关所以每一个段子前会列出相关的剧透集数</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1x01-02 Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Price to Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531651) by [Qirunwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei)



星联最好的无畏级星舰，最高速度离曲速10只差了0.1都不到，却做不好区区一碗番茄汤。Tom Paris无奈地转身，不巧正看见Cavit指挥官起身。两人的视线对上一秒，他自己都惊讶于那一眼能传递的厌恶情绪之多。还有那医生，谁知道他叫什么名字。Tom相信现在他有理由推测出复制机可能是被谁做了手脚。Harry Kim背对着Tom坐在同一桌，张扬的红与恶心的蓝绿色间夹杂的唯一的明黄。

「是真的吗？」

天啊，Tom在心里翻了个白眼，为什么他一点都不惊讶？他早知道他对这小子的第一印象不会错。聪明但还嫩的很。这年头还有几个人心里想什么就说什么？厌烦了被人背地里嚼舌根，Tom侃侃而谈。反正他那些破事已经成了舰上的谈资。他亲口说出的事实总比Harry从mess hall里听来半真半假的流言好的多。

「这对你来说一定不好受。」

Harry Kim不太自在地换了个坐姿，让Tom想起几周前他被那Ferengi人刁难时的样子。他当时是难得重新穿上星联舰队制服，观察了一会儿事态发展才有些不舍地起身干涉。虽然不想上任第一天就因为酒吧闹事把这身衣服重新丢掉，但要是不做些错误的抉择，他就不是Thomas Eugene Paris了。Tom一边几大口吞下手里的饮料，边用几句话逼得那Ferengi人无话可说，放下空杯子时年轻的少尉看向他的眼神亮得不可思议。回到航海家号同样嘈杂的mess hall，Tom一手端着他不甚令人满意的中饭站起身。吃口舌上的亏是他最忍受不了的，所以当他开口，说出的话也比烂番茄汤好不了多少，应该是足够让任何人打退堂鼓了。看看他这错误的决定换来了什么，地球空港的垃圾索利安白兰地也比这顿饭更令人愉悦。

「我不需要任何人替我挑选朋友。」

好吧，至少他还有这个固执的小混蛋。


	2. 1x01-02 Caretaker, 1x03 Parallax, 1x04 Time and Again

Harry Kim身上有些特殊的地方。

「Mr Paris，我们改变了航向吗？」  
其一，他从没用尊称称呼过Tom，于是被叫到的新晋舵手顿了一秒才回答。  
「没有，我们仍然保持在310标号215的航向上。」  
只能希望他停顿的不至于明显到让人注意了。

其二，他不是个软柿子。捏一下，他绝对会弹回来。  
「我怎么会丢下我唯一的朋友呢。」  
「朋友？谁说我是你朋友了？」  
废话，要不是朋友，这一大圈的劲和担心，Tom岂不是都白费了。

其三，他是个固执的书呆子。  
「Harry。Harry。Harry。Harry。Harry。我一个人做不来的！」  
黑发的操作员仍然不为所动，但Tom也不是轻言放弃的人。他真的要为了一个什么破诊断放弃一次大好机会吗？两个，大好机会。  
「你可犯了个大错。」说的对，他明明可以是Tom蝙蝠侠的罗宾，舵手的导航员，泡妞的助手。「人们都会开始成双成对的。」说真的，他还打算为了家里的未婚妻守身如玉？75年，就算回去，花姑娘也成老太婆了。Tom说着把Harry推向高速电梯，他不能让他最好的朋友打大半个世纪光棍。  
不过这么说来，为什么他们不再像老式星舰那样安排一位导航员坐在舵手旁边了？狭长的操作台开始让他觉得孤单了。Tom希望Delaney姐妹能补上这个空缺。


	3. 1x06 The Cloud

Tom Paris身上有几件事Harry Kim极其的不喜欢。

半夜闯进他的房间，还愣是把他拖下床是难以忍受的。虽然他们在太空里没有“半夜”这个概念，但不难解释如果Tom整晚都在Sandrine混，alpha班次时那些藏得不算太好的哈欠是哪儿来的了。  
还有，他糟糕的选朋友还有女人的品味。什么样的朋友会警告你不要继续和Tom来往？Harry默默地拍去衣襟上留下的石灰粉。Sandrine的老板娘似乎是把自己挂在了Harry身上，倒不是说他有什么怨言。  
他的口是心非。在银河系的另一端，没有人不想家。凭什么他Tom Paris觉得他能让Harry相信他是个例外？所有这一切，花费数十小时编程的全息程序，都不过是对家的拙劣模仿。普通人躲在冷漠和疏离后，Tom Paris有他迷人的微笑和玩世不恭。  
「该你了，Harry。」  
而Harry，Harry什么都知道。


	4. 1x07 Eye of the Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我至少试着让这一章看上去像篇正经同人了_(:з」∠)_

Harry Kim少尉坐在mess hall的大落地窗前。为了研究如何将传送讯号发射到虫洞另一端，他几乎一整天没有停下分析。这不是第一次他和B’Elanna不小心在昏暗的工程底层甲板度过整个休息轮值，却是让他感到最为疲惫的一次——他们的成果没能救航海家号于水火之中，也没能帮助什么星云状的外星生物。骗谁呢，他们就连自己都帮不了。Tom Paris中尉在他旁边坐下，端着一碗类似匈牙利炖肉，却明显同年轻的操作员一样缺乏食欲。

「漫长的一天，对吧。」他学着友人的姿势向后靠上椅背，期待他说点什么，而不是这令人不安的寂静。他所知的Harry Kim不是这样的，Tom想着，在确认好友并不打算说话之后，顺着他直直望向窗外的目光看去。

起初，Harry看似只是望着宇宙发呆，于是Tom觉着他是累了——任何人都会。要命，他自己也只想赶快回舱房去睡一觉，再冲个澡，或许不按这个顺序，但得是个真正的热水澡，而不是该死的音波浴。他轻轻呼出一口气，放松下来，想象热水环绕周身的感觉，几乎要闭上眼睛。

「你在个人消息里写了什么？」

天啊，Harry，你吓我一跳。Tom猛的睁开眼，想瞪那混蛋一眼，却发现说话人根本都没分心转头看他，仍是呆呆地望向窗外。Tom吞下要说的话，停下来想了一下才回答：「只有几句话给我老爹。告诉他我不再在新西兰做工，而是回了星舰上，还混了个中尉的头衔。」他自己嗤笑了一声，「我被困在银河系另一端75年，他恐怕比什么时候都还高兴。」「别这么说。」Harry突然说。

「恩？」

「他还是你父亲，别说的像你无亲无故了似的。还有，不会那么久的。」Harry仍然目不转睛地盯着窗外。Tom向前倾身眯起眼，笃定要找出到底是什么让他这么感兴趣。终于，Harry转过头来，指向宇宙中的一点。

啊，借着帮助Tom看到了，虽然小但仍能辨认。在衰变末期的Harry Kim虫洞，因为航海家号还未进入曲速，还以一个小光点存在于他们的视野里。Tom不可思议地转过头来，如此一来Harry莫名的安静便说的通了。「嘿，我知道你为这次的事情费了不少工夫……」Tom有点尴尬地一只手搭上Harry的肩，隔着衣物感到掌心下的肌肉僵了一下。该死，他从来都不擅长安慰人。「额，很多工夫，应该说。我整个下午都没看到你了，就连休息轮值也……啊。」想起了什么，Tom把餐盘向Harry推了推。他估计还没吃过什么，如果Tom足够了解这个书呆子的话，他之前八成一直都在埋头研究怎么让他们回家。

年轻的Harry Kim少尉像是刚从迷幻状态中醒来，视线终于从辽阔的Delta象限移开，给挚友一个疲惫的笑容。Tom也微笑起来，「你还好吧？」他在Harry肩上轻轻一拍，小心地问。他知道Harry为了稳定通过探测器接续虫洞传送的方法花了不少心血，看到希望重新化成泡影，不会好受到哪里去。Harry心不在焉地用勺子搅动面前的食物，无论那碗复制机出来炖肉最开始有多诱人，都早已经凉透了。何况，谁也没有进食的打算。

「我给我母亲写了封信，告诉她不必担心。」Harry说着，嘴角微微上扬，仿佛光是提起他的家庭就让他止不住微笑。Tom虽然并不思念地球，却也感到熟悉的喜悦，「她出发前还担心我没有带黑管会无聊。我告诉她Delta象限是全新的区域，航海家号是第一艘得以探索这片星区的星舰，是难得的机会。」

「我相信她一定以你为荣。」

「还有Libby。我告诉她只要能通过一个合适的虫洞，回到Alpha象限的过程会缩短很多。」

「啊，你的女孩。」Tom咧嘴笑了，乐见他们的对话往轻松的方向发展，「告诉我，她漂亮吗？是不是彻底痴迷着你？」Harry只是微笑，看上去快要脸红了。「来吧！告诉我吧。别剥夺我在这艘星舰上唯一能得到的乐子呀。我可得听听是什么样的女士能让你看也不看Delaney姐妹一眼。」

「别说没用的事了，Tom。」Harry又重新转向窗外，不肯看他。Gamma班次的mess hall空荡而灯光昏暗，只有他们两人。Tom想知道Harry脸皮薄到什么程度，要藏起不让他看到脸红。「你什么意思，没用的事？」他坚持调侃道，声音里友好的揶揄只是被Harry这次更为严肃的口吻替代。「没用就是说没有意义。」

「出什么事了，Harry？」Tom也正经起来，略微有点担心。先是一言不发，现在又兜着圈子说话。一定有什么事情错得离谱。长叹一声，心情不好的操作员额头埋进两手掌心，却又很快直起身来，「我们写的那些信息是送不到的。」

「什么？」一瞬间Tom有点惊讶，如果这是让Harry烦忧的问题，那么他不会就此罢休，「你怎么知道？据我所知这全凭运气，罗慕兰人也不是那么不可信任。至少，我们还得依靠他二十年。」

「你不知道。」Harry的口气听上去像是被打败了，「你不在传送室。Tuvok查出罗慕兰天体物理学院的Telek R’Mor在2367年就死了。」

Tom吸进一口气。好吧，这他的确不知道。「额，想开点，说不定他死之前把数据盘交给了他的子女，也有可能他早就已经告诉了罗慕兰政府。这都是说不定的事。」虽然这么说，但他知道这些话根本谁都骗不了。尤其是Harry，不光是两天的工作无济于事，是他发现的这个虫洞。他全心相信那是能让他们回家的捷径，Tom看到过那时Harry脸上的笑容，他知道他比任何人都相信，比任何人都肯定。

而他们只差了最后那一步。

「嘿，伙计……」听到这消息他也不好受，但Tom更不想看到Harry继续郁郁寡欢下去，「我知道你想家。别说你了，在航海家号上问一圈，有谁敢说他一点都不想念Alpha象限的？除了那个没心没肺的医生，当然。」听话的人没有反应。「我也不例外。」Tom加上一句，成功换来Harry不可思议的眼神。他不是一出生就成年的全息投影，就算他那个老爹不值得他想念，他也有家乡、儿时生活的地方。那也是为什么他执意要在全息夹板上重建Sandrine的酒吧。于他而言，那是专属他的一小片家的记忆。Harry当然知道他想家，他只是惊讶于他会亲口承认。没错，如果不是说给Harry听，这些私人的想法Tom是不可能向任何人承认而不感到不自在的。事实上，说之前他并没想太多，以至于Tom也惊讶于自己和Harry已经变得如此亲密。两人都顿了一下，直到Tom打破这虽然突然却丝毫不让人尴尬的寂静，「我猜，我们只有继续找下一个『Harry Kim虫洞』了。」引来两人一片笑声。

「也可能是个『Tom Paris虫洞』，谁知道呢？」Harry看向他，Tom满意地看到友好的调侃替代了棕色瞳仁里的担忧和疲惫。

「噢，我肯定要大的多，30厘米可不止。」

「嘿，你！」Harry假装恼怒地打了下他的肩膀，在他扮出一脸苦相后马上又充满歉意地用掌心覆上红色的制服。Tom朝他咧嘴笑，确保他好心的朋友不真觉得内疚。两人渐渐在无人的mess hall窗前安静下来，在航海家号飞进下一个麻烦之前最大限度享受难得的休息。这并不容易，真的，他们是在Delta象限唯一的人类，而面前回家的路漫长看不到尽头。但只要有人陪伴，Paris中尉相信他不会孤单。


	5. 1x08 Ex Post Facto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇我起初是用英文写的，读起来可能会更自然些。Also in English → A Price to Pay http://archiveofourown.org/works/2531651

Harry Kim在生物床上醒来，彻骨的疲惫引起的深度睡眠让他感觉像是从死亡中回魂。他呻吟着，医疗紧急全息投影利索地扫描了他，「你几乎完全痊愈了，Kim先生。只需要彻底休息，多饮水避免再次脱水。过不了几天你就能继续把自己投进致命危机中了。」全息医生的一脸不满似乎什么时候都不会消失

「Tom回来了吗？」Harry用嘶哑的嗓音说，他的喉咙干得让他听上去不像人类，「他们逼我丢下他一个人离开。」

医疗湾的门选择在这一刻划开。Janeway舰长和Tuvok冲了进来，中间架着失去意识的Tom Paris。医生和Kes冲过去帮忙把他安顿下来。Harry挣扎着坐起身。所有人都像一群担心的鸡妈妈一样围在Tom身边，似乎没人注意到他。他半心半意地听着医生无感情的专业用语分析当下状况，接着是舰长温和但坚定的语气传来断断续续的词汇。「……惩罚……严重的脑部损伤……对判刑上诉……」直到Tuvok的声音穿透环绕他大脑的迷雾，「Banean人对谋杀罪的刑罚是注射死刑。」

听到这里他惊讶地睁大了双眼，无骨地重新躺下。重新睡去前他最后的记忆便是Tuvok坚决的保证要查出真相。

* * *

他下一次见到Tom是在Tuvok提议用心灵融合解决问题之后。他曾听说过这个过程，鉴于心灵融合是瓦肯种族难得的不那么神秘的仪式之一。医生正和舰长争论此项行为的可能风险，Harry趁机来到他身边。Tom Paris虽然虚弱但完全清醒着。

「你感觉怎样？」他小心翼翼地问。Kes站在他旁边，用一双大眼睛不住地盯着他们俩看，传达她的担忧。

「没什么大不了的。比起新西兰来算不了什么。」Tom苍白的脸浮上一抹笑，试图让他安心。他平日梳理整齐的金发现在乱糟糟的，有几缕还粘在了额头上。「我被带走后他们没继续找你麻烦吧？把你牵扯进来我很抱歉。」

「别这么说。但如果你有向我们隐藏任何事——」Harry尽量让自己听上去严厉些，可Tom看上去是实打实地感到内疚。他的话被生物床上的人一声喘息打断。

争论中的三人不约而同地转向他们。大家都知道接下来要发生的事。14小时的间隔结束了。Tom被植入的那段记忆又将重现。这是Tuvok唯一的机会。Harry看向舰长，寻求她的抉择。Janeway舰长缓慢但坚定地点头，于是Tuvok小心地用指尖覆上Tom的脸颊，经验丰富的双手寻找着融合点。

当那过程开始，Harry相信他再也不会见证比那更可怕的事了。Tom的双眼大睁着，里头满是恐慌。他发誓他从未见过这样的情形，尤其是在Tom Paris身上。他的身体弓起，一边喃喃说着：「不！不！我……这不是真的！」夹杂着喉间的低吼。他们只得抓住他的肩膀按在生物床上，好让心灵融合继续。突然间，Tom揪着他制服的布料，像是被噎着说不出话来。似是在忍受腹部剧烈的疼痛。钴蓝色的眼睛挤出了泪水，他忍受着虚幻匕首带来的痛楚。Harry无法想象Tom是怎样独自一人在一座外星监狱里度过这一切的。该死，他甚至没法相信Tom居然表现的不屑一顾，好像一切正常。 _他该死的自尊心！_ Harry想着，同床上受苦的人一同咬紧了牙关。

终于，当Tuvok结束了心灵融合，Tom也不再挣扎了。高大的瓦肯人摇晃了几下，几乎要摔倒，幸好Janeway舰长和医生眼疾手快扶了一把。Tom侧身躺着，盯着虚空的一点，因为痛楚而咕哝了一会儿，然后重新睡了过去。不省人事此时于他似乎是最好的装态。Harry注视着他，心里的一块似是死去了。

Tom紧紧攥着的手心满是汗水。Harry温柔地帮他把它们松开，接着一言不发地离开了医疗湾。

* * *

「这都是你的错，你知道吗。」Tom一边操纵穿梭机，一边实事求是地说。有时，Harry禁不住要猜想这人能不能蒙眼开星舰。

「我的错？」Harry应该生他的气，但这时候他连生气的闲心都没了。说出来的几个字听着冷漠而疏远。

「没错。你就是我缺乏的道德心，我总是这么想。你应该负责看好我，让我走在正道上。」

听了这句话，Harry的心或许融化了一点，但他不想表现出来。「我可是警告过你的。」

「说来滑稽，她也警告我了。」

「如果是我，我会离她远远的。」

「总有一天会轮到你的，Harry。你会遇见她，从第一秒起你就知道那是个错误，可又束手无策。」

Harry Kim不知道说什么好。有些奇怪的是，他能理解Tom所说的那感觉。也许他已经在不自知的情况下琢磨过类似的想法。或许他以后会遇到这样的情况。如Tom所说，家离他们有7万光年远。在这奇特的新世界，保持绝对的良知不是件容易的事。很多时候，他们在alpha象限所熟知的道德准则不再适用。世界不再是非黑即白。他想起几周前他和Tom聊到Libby。如果20年后他回到家，发现她已经是别人的妻子，有了家庭，他会怪她吗？八成不会。若是他携着真爱回去，她会觉得被背叛了吗？Harry迅速地瞥了他的朋友一眼。这之前Tom冲过澡，换上了干净的制服。金发梳得整齐，和在医疗湾那个脆弱的男人大相径庭。因为他坐过牢，因为他的记录有污点，亦或是光凭他说话的语气像是认罪了一样，相信他犯了谋杀罪并不难。但Harry的思绪总是回到那因虚幻的疼痛而挣扎扭动的男人。万事皆有代价。然而，光是想起他身旁受人尊敬的男人因疼痛和恐慌变得一团糟，Harry的心便要拧成一团破碎。

传感器响起，探测到Numiri舰船靠近。Harry庆幸他不必挤出一个回答，同时这也代表着无论Tuvok计划怎样为Tom证明，他的办法正在起效。传送光束锁定他们时，他看进金发男人的眼里，在那里他找到这不断变化的宇宙中唯一的常量。


	6. 1x09 Emanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轻微提及1x10内容

「又一个亚空间泡出现在第15层甲板。」「留下了一具外星人女尸。」

Tom试着不在每次B’Elanna出声报告时都绷紧神经、不自主地希望高涨，却总是被Tuvok打破。从试图传送Ptera失败算起，已有十数具尸体被丢弃到航海家号上，没有一具是他所希望看到的。可换句话说，他不确定自己能受得了看到Harry的尸体，亦或是全无音信、生死未卜更令他坐立不安。阻尼电场已经下降到20%，保护不了曲速核多久。如果Harry还不回来，就再也没有机会了。

 _Harry_ _，Harry_ _，总是Harry_ _！_ 舰桥上压抑的气氛让所有人似乎都屏住了呼吸，Tom在操作台下攥紧了拳头。 _繁衍后代的阵列、被当作间谍审问、小行星上的木乃伊，就没有一次_ _Harry Kim_ _能完好无损地从外遣任务回来吗？_ 焦急不安的Tom Paris明显是忘记了其中至少有一次，Harry的险境是由他造成的。

「联动装置撑不了多久了，舰长，我建议我们离开。」

 _B’Elanna_ _刚说了什么？_ Tom睁大了双眼。 _她不能就这样提议离开！我们什么都还没做，什么进展都还没得到。_

舰桥上每一双眼睛都转向Janeway舰长。她双手插腰，平日让她显得雷厉风行的动作如今看上去疲惫无奈。这不是个容易的抉择，而她的抉择会轻易影响到船上、甚至数万光年外的每一个人。她难得的红了眼眶，环视一圈轮值的军官，她的视线最后落在转过身来的舵手身上。当她开口，其中的艰难一听便知。

「好吧。Paris先生，带我们起程。」她缓缓地点头，「准备回到往Alpha象限——」

「可是，舰长！」清冽的男高音打断她略微哽咽的命令。舰桥军官讶异地一齐转头，说话人并没刻意喊叫，可在寂静的舰桥上像是炸了响雷。那声音无疑是Tom Paris中尉。

「舰长，」当事人并没注意到周围人的视线，他不可置信地缓缓说道，仿佛只是说出这些字都是荒诞至极的，「我们不能就这样扔下Harry，是吧？」

Janeway舰长摇头，示意他不要继续讲下去，「Paris中尉……」

「我是说，舰长，」但那阻止不了他，Tom Paris起身面对航海家号的指挥官，丝毫没有畏惧，却也没有不恭，「当Kim少尉被caretaker带走，你当时坚持要找到他，甚至不惜和Kazon人为敌。B’Elanna，你也在，你知道我们花了多少工夫只为找到你们。若是没有Harry Kim，你今天还会站在这座舰桥上吗？」轮机长眼眶湿润，扭过头去。「如果你还记得，他为了让我们能早些回家，在工程部底层甲板花了多少小时。还有我，当我被误判谋杀罪的时候，你不顾一切要为我洗脱罪名。可现在我们什么都还没做，一点也没努力，难道就要弃他而去？」Tom知道他正赌上一切只为恳求一个机会。舰长正以漠然的表情注视着他。这是直接违背上级命令，如果他不成功，很有可能他会丢掉这身制服，逆反罪够他在监禁室里待上一辈子。「Harry Kim不仅仅是位杰出的星舰军官，舰长，他也是你船员的一份子、航海家号的一员。如果你抛下他，其他人会怎么想？有一天你也会弃他们而不顾吗？」他听到有人抽了一口气。他知道他这样说对他的舰长不公平，但这可能是Harry活下去的最后机会，他不在乎耍下流手段。其他人全都震惊得说不出话来，Kathryn Janeway舰长的表情无法解读。Tom放软了语气，低声恳求，「求你了，舰长。我们总得做些什么，继续等，或是设法追踪亚空间活动痕迹……」Janeway舰长没有反应，Tom渐渐绝望地没了声音，留下一个寂静的舰桥。

「亚空间活动极不稳定，这些亚空间泡可能来自象限任何一个地方，以现有科技我们无法追踪其来源。」Tuvok是最快恢复理智的，他的声音把其他人带回现实，「然而，我相信我可以手动补偿亚空间活动对阻尼电场的影响，曲速核心在接下来的40分钟内应该还能保持稳定。」Tom充满期望地看向Janeway舰长。哪怕是多一分钟，他也要把航海家号留在小行星带。

Janeway舰长给他一个严肃的眼神，点了下头。「我们会留下，Paris中尉，但别以为这事就这么完了。现在回去禁闭在你的舱房，你不再适合留在舰桥值勤，我之后会跟你谈这件事。」她表明对他的失望。Tom松了一口气，点头起身离开。

* * *

Tom不住地在舱房里踱步，狭小的舱室从未让他变得如此焦躁。40分钟将要过去，可Harry还没有任何消息。不止一次，他希望时间能过得慢一些，哪怕那意味着他们再也回不到Alpha象限。

桌上的通讯器响起。「Torres呼叫Paris。Tom，我想我们刚传送到医疗湾一具人类男尸，我已经手动重写你舱房门上的锁——」不等她说完，Tom已经不在房间里了。

「……我想这是我欠你的人情。」

* * *

医疗湾的门滑开。全息医生和Kes正围在一张生物床边，舰长和Tuvok也在。

「2毫升可达辛。」他冲了过去，听见全息医生说，Kes给他在床头让出位子。他就在那里，深灰色的床单盖着仍有血色的皮肤。若是Harry死了，那么死亡过程一定发生不久。 _还有机会_ ，他想。

但说实话，他早已经没法进行任何逻辑的思考活动了。药物顺着无针注射器进入静脉，却像是消失了一样。 _快啊，_ _Harry_ _！你明明答应我这周要陪Delaney_ _姐妹去全息威尼斯的！_ Tom攥紧了生物床的边缘，丝毫不在乎自己是否下意识地屏住了呼吸，若是那能换来床上的亚裔人一丝气息的话。他甚至动也不动，医疗湾里活生生的五人都像是死去一样僵硬地站在互相身边。

终于，那双深色眼睛睁开了，颤抖的嘴唇猛地吸进一口气。Tom Paris随之颤抖，他的双手像是不受控制似得探向Harry裸露的肩膀、温热的脸颊、乌黑的发丝，只为确定一切切实发生。「放松，Harry，放松，你没事了。」他虽然这么说着，自己却根本没法克制住手上的动作，「你还活着。」有一秒，Harry Kim不安地挣扎，那是对于一切失去认知的恐慌，但很快，他认出了那双手的主人。连着呼吸几下，他不受控制地笑了。

「是，」吸气，呼气，「我还活着。」

 

 

 

 

 


	7. 2x01 The 37s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于到第二季了QWQ！这对是怎样啦一开始撒糖甜的不行结果第一季后面几集就变成要靠抠细节找互动的CP了_(:з」∠)_ 求回复啦……我觉得我的文风越来越糟糕了

**2x01 The 37s**

「你知道，我没意识到你这么饿？现在才1530时。」

Harry放下手里的筷子，抬头瞄了Tom一眼，有些嫌弃地说，「Neelix的手艺总是时好时坏，而复制出的味道不对劲。再说了，自从离开地球，我还没有吃过一顿这样的饭。这味道让我想起家里的饭菜。」

「年轻人，你早就过了生长期了。小心过两天穿不进制服。」Tom耸肩，「你想吃的话，总能吃的到的。不急于这一时。」

Harry彻底撂下了筷子，把全部注意力转向好友，面前除了一杯低度酒外什么也没有。「你不打算来点什么吗？」这不像他。如果Harry了解他的好友，Tom从不错过享乐的机会。

「我不想太过留恋。你自己说的，这里就像是家。」

「我没那么说过。」但Tom说的没错。当他走在相似的街道上，转过一个街角，他似乎发现自己回到南卡罗来纳的复古小酒馆。不少纯砖砌或水泥的建筑物在地球留存了几个世纪。Harry不敢说这里像家，但他得承认，在Delta象限看到这样的城市让他的心跳漏了一拍。

「好吧，没错，你有Libby、父母，一个家在地球上等着你。不是所有人都这么幸运的。」Tom微微前倾，压低了声音，「有些船员，尤其是那些马奇游击队的，根本没有一个过去，他们不会想要回去的。」

Harry心里一震。Tom突然这么说是什么意思？ _这是关于他么？他在暗示他想要留下吗？_ 这让Harry觉得不安，却又摸不着头脑。「你呢？」他试探道。

「我？」Tom挑眉，不置可否。

「听着，」Harry突然有些焦急，「这里的确是很像地球，但要是让我把这和旧金山海湾的咸风相比，简直不值一提。」奇怪，在航海家号上时，他每天都能听到有人提到地球，但当真正说出口时，他却发现自己已经想不起温暖湿润的海风在皮肤上的感觉、尝不到空气里的咸味、也无法像在梦里一样看到Libby的笑容。一切都模糊遥远，好像化作很久、很久以前读的一本书——细节都已不见，只留下一个飘忽的轮廓，但思念丝毫不减。然而，他不肯让自己的疑惑显在脸上。

「就算我回去，也不过是一无所有，如果不是直接被扔回新西兰的话。」Tom故作轻松，可Harry看见他眼里的光芒黯淡下去。他咬了咬牙，「可你一定有个回家的理由呀？还是——」 _还是你有不想回家的理由？_ Harry喉咙一紧，如果真是那样，他也许没有什么办法了，但他迫着自己问出来「你是不是……像Jarvin那样？」

「Jarvin？」Tom看上去是真心疑惑。Harry不允许自己冒任何险。

「我是说，你是不是……在这个星球上看上谁了？我知道Jarvin喜欢上了舰上一位负责量子力学的姑娘，我想他们可能会选择留下。」小心地观察着Tom的表情，Harry下了决心，又道，「说真的，今晚你想去哪家酒吧都行，哪儿我都陪你去。」听了这话Tom突然笑起来，被彻底逗乐了的那种大笑，引得其他人纷纷侧目。Harry涨红了脸， _我说错什么了吗？_ 他更摸不着头脑了。

Tom终于笑够了，停下来喘了口气，嘴角仍然忍不住上扬着。「谢谢，不过不用了，我们只能留到1800时。再说了，我还是比较喜欢Sandrine’s。」他顿了顿，表情严肃了一点，「不过如果你想……」

「泡妞、喝酒、桌球，在酒吧里做的事我没一件擅长的。天哪，我甚至都没闹过事、打过架。我还是把人留在自家船上丢吧。」Harry自嘲地笑笑，「我只是以为你在船上待闷了……如果你想，我是说，如果你允许的话，我可以帮你改进Sandrine’s的程序？」

「噢，Harry……」Tom似乎又被他逗乐了，一双蓝眼睛亮了起来，「我正开着星联最好的星舰之一，探索前人未至的星域，夫复何求？」他向柜台后的服务生招手示意，站起身来，视线却不曾离开Harry。「这样吧，」他沉下声，清晰无比地对Harry说，脸上还带着一抹笑，眼里闪着的光让Harry定在原地，愿意服从一切命令，「你来为我们两个决定，留下，还是回家？」

* * *

「你是星联军官，难道没有什么，」B’Elanna挑起一边眉毛，无意间模仿了Tom的反应，「我不知道，什么守则，告诉你们不能当逃兵的吗？」

「可是，」Harry皱眉，他难以相信自己正这么说，「可是，我们现在是在Delta象限，特殊情况。」 _对大多数人来说_ ，「错过了这一次，下一次见到家就不知道是什么时候了。再说了，我只是说我能理解有人会想留下。」 _有人，某个人。_

B’Elanna看上去仍是半信半疑，「这不是家，Harry，别告诉我你怕了。你加入星联不就是为了过太空里的生活？现在你又要打退堂鼓了。」

_噢，她以为我在说我自己。_ Harry后知后觉地反应过来自己说的话在B’Elanna听来更像是他自己在考虑留下。 _可_ _Tom_ _并没选择这样的生活，_ 他默默地对自己说，努力不去注意心里涌上的一股焦躁， _他是被_ _Janeway_ _舰长拉来的。无辜的，卷进来的。是的，他说不定是星联最好的舵手没错。但他会想要这样的生活吗？_ 「这是任何人会想要的生活吗？整个人生，在一艘星舰上，一天接一天，看不到尽头？」他没有纠正B’Elanna， _就让她这么想吧。_ 他的焦躁似乎也影响了B’Elanna。她摇摇头，不肯出声。Harry只好话锋一转，「你觉得有多少人会选择留下？」

「我不知道，但你不是第一个这么说的人了。」B’Elanna随意地摆了摆手。

一个想法跃进Harry脑中，令他皱起眉头，「最少需要多少人才能开动航海家号？」B’Elanna的面部表情严肃起来，「我估计，不能少于三分之二，也就是100人。不过我或许能修改主电网和操作线路的连接。Kirk上将曾经用了不到10人操作企业号-A。」

「是，可那是在紧急情况下，而且企业号的系统和航海家号相差甚远，还有生物胶团系统的问题。我们已经缺少人手了，尤其是科学和医疗部门。如果再缺人的话，我不确定我们能不能保证航海家号长久的运转。」

「好吧，但如果任何人决定留下，我也不能怪他。」B’Elanna这话一出，两人都陷入沉默。如果超过三分之一的船员决定留下，那他们都会被困在这里。

* * *

Harry不知道自己是怎么想的，居然同意和Baxter换班。或许他当时觉得Baxter会去货舱，而自己不应该阻碍他做决定？总之，距离他的值勤班次开始还有5分钟，距离1400时还有5分钟，距离Janeway舰长宣告做出去留选择的时间还有5分钟。Harry Kim僵硬地沿着Deck 4的走廊往货舱走去。他无法不去想Tom说的话，「你来为我们两个决定」。他当时并不知道舰长真的会给他们选择的权利，如今Tom的话像是让船上的重力系统失了控，压得他汗涔涔喘不过气来。他甚至希望Janeway舰长能干脆为全船的人做出选择，把这担子从他身上移开，蛮横地把他的命运从他手里夺去，但不行，他握紧了拳头，逼着自己在货舱前站定，平复呼吸，整理制服。这一次他手里不仅握着自己的未来，还有Tom的。

_我是个胆小鬼_ 。Harry Kim常常这么想。被Ocampa人抓去的时候，B’Elanna与强加在她身上的疾病斗争，可他没有胆量、也没有资本反抗。他曾经说服自己，盲目的肢体冲突是无意义的，要相信沟通和策略。但说白了，他只是没有打出一条血路的胆子罢了。被亚空间泡掳走后，他选了死，把获救的希望全寄托于航海家号能否找到他上。他甚至在Ren教授被杀后任他们把Tom带走，只因为他没有胆量去相信自己的朋友。一次一次的，他把做选择的权利拱手让给别人，让陌生人决定他和挚友的生死。 _如果不是因为懦弱，还能是什么？_ 他感到眼眶湿润，愧疚，因为他甚至不敢寄予Tom足够的信心，不敢信任他会留下。但他不愿失去他。他们一同渡过了重重难关，就这样分别总觉得太过可惜。

_我会一起留下，如果那是他所愿。_

Harry屏住一口气，肩膀紧绷，却没有打开货舱的门，而是转身奔向他来的方向，冲进高速电梯，喘息着命令它驶往舰桥。一路上有不少船员侧目看他，可他不似走向货舱时，注意每一个投来的眼神，Harry这时已经没有心思去管什么 _别人_ 。 _没错，我就是个懦夫。_ 而正因为他是个懦夫，他再一次把选择的权利让出。高速电梯不知何时已经停下，不等他有时间犹豫，银白色的门唰地划开，最轻的声响足以让舰桥刹那间安静下来。Janeway舰长、B’Elanna、Tuvok一齐转过头看他。舰长的肩膀微微松了下来，像是吐出了一口屏了很久的气。B’Elanna像是已经等他很久了，眉头几乎要皱成又一道头脊。Harry踉跄着走上舰桥，仍然因为奔跑而气息不稳，接下他的朋友们递来或是担忧或是欣慰的眼神。可他的眼神一直紧紧地黏在主屏幕前坐着的红衫舵手背上。像是感受到了视线的热度，Paris中尉转过身来。 _这个混蛋，他肯定听见我进来了的。_ Harry松开无意间握紧的拳头，几乎站不稳。与Tom视线遇上的那一刻，他心里的一切迟疑消失殆尽。Tom咧嘴，露出白皙的牙齿笑起来。那笑点亮了整个舰桥。

Harry Kim没有胆量为自己的人生做决定，幸好Tom Paris从未让他失望。


	8. 2x05 Non Sequitur, 2x07 Parturution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阿秋做我的beta~么么哒你最棒了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available in English as a stand alone fic. "And I, You" http://archiveofourown.org/works/3148865

_「听着，如果你没错，一切都会恢复原样。你会在航海家号上见到我。」_

_Tom Paris_ _中尉，_ _2x05 Non Sequitur_

「Harry。」舱门轻声滑开，露出门后狭小的寝室。Tom Paris站在门口。尽管他才和挚友分离不过几个小时，他已经等不及再次听到他的声音。年轻的Harry Kim又一次死里逃生后没在舰桥上逗留多久，「我欠你一个人情。」他撂下一句让Tom摸不着头脑的话。一只温暖的掌心覆上Tom的肩颈，向他脊背送去一阵战栗。他怔了一下，佯装无事地笑道，「旅途不顺，是吧？」可一个微笑对他来说远远不够。老天，他想给Harry一个拥抱，紧到能把人揉进他身体里——Drake号穿梭机只差几秒， _几秒钟_ 就要爆炸。Harry要活不成了！他冲舰桥另一头的B’Elanna大吼，心跳到几乎要冲出胸口。然后Harry完好无损地出现，用一个眼神就让他心里的无数言语停在嘴边。深棕色的眼睛望向Tom，年轻的少尉露出鲜有的笑容——不是他平常彬彬有礼的微笑。Tom仰着头，脑海一片空白。不等他反应过来，Harry已经离开了，留下他一个人在舵手操作台前傻笑。

「Harry？」他探头，再次唤道，仍然没人回答。他试探性地往里走了几步，电脑轻快地嘀了一声，舱门在他身后关上。这屋子安静得可怕，Tom皱起眉头。Harry几乎从不摘下通讯徽章。如果他不是在隔壁淋浴，那他就是在医疗湾，而且伤情严重到需要他脱下制服的程度。但他回来时不像是受了伤的样子。

再往里走几步，Tom发觉自己的猜测没错。Harry Kim一点事都没有。他正靠着床的另一侧，低头坐在地板上。因为有家具阻挡视线，Tom才没一开始就发现他。Harry看样子根本没听见他叫他，也没意识到他的存在。他好像聚精会神地在读着什么，以至于Tom坐在床上的轻响都把他吓了一跳。

「你没来Sandrine酒吧。」Tom说。

Harry抬头望着他，一瞬间有些愧疚。他看向房间另一头的一堆衣物——Tom猜他的通讯徽章大概被埋在了一大堆制服底下。「抱歉……额……我们定的是今天吗？我没意识到——对不起……」Tom没让他说下去。「别，」Tom把试图起身的Harry拉到床上坐下，「Dalby很乐意接管球桌。」

「我们本来预定了那球桌一整晚的。」Harry不好意思地说。Tom微笑道，「从Drake号上下来，你是该休息一下。」

「是。」Harry也以微笑回答，轻叹一声。「多谢，你知道，救我一命。」

「再救你两次，我们就扯平了。」Tom开玩笑道，「不过你这次是谢错人了。你应该感谢女士们，是B’Elanna把传送光束连上主偏导仪，增强了信号。主意是舰长想到的。」他只是束手无策地坐在那里，为他最好朋友的死亡倒数。

Harry笑了。「一步好棋。只有她能想出这种办法。」

「你知道吗，我有时会猜想，如果我没登上航海家号，没遇到你们这群人，生活会是怎样。」话一出口，Tom就后悔了。Harry迅速转头看向他，表情略有些惊讶。他之前没注意到，但Harry并不是在阅读。他腿上摆着一张小小的全息照片。一个年轻的女孩转过头来，冲Tom一笑，棕色的长卷发在肩头散开。

「啊，这就是我一直没能有幸见到的女士。」这话本来听着像是调侃，但Tom说时认真到足够让其显得真挚。

「Tom，这是Libby Webber小姐。」他挑起眉毛，夸张地鞠了一躬。Harry翻了个白眼，继续说道，「Libby，这是我最好的朋友，Tom Paris中尉。」

Tom感到有点荣幸，可不知道说什么好，于是他问道，「你们是怎么初遇的？来吧，是时候你该告诉我了。」

Harry迟疑了一下，Tom几乎要开口道歉——船员经常说起他们在地球上曾有的生活，露出微笑。那是他们唯一不愿放弃的东西，因为地球上的生活提醒他们自己到底是谁，而不是迷失在无穷无尽的宇宙之中。他们勇向无人之境，但在一天结束之时，只有过去的生活让他们感到一丝踏实和归属。但Harry与他们都不同。他似乎离过去的生活很远，却又最放不下。他年轻，没有多少太空生活的经验，却好像比任何人都适应得更好。在食堂或Sandrine酒吧，如果他听到有人讲述过去的故事，他会笑着礼貌地举起酒杯。让Tom好奇的是，Harry本人却几乎不曾提起任何美好的回忆、故事，或是任何信息——真的，他还是他最好的朋友呢。Harry不太提起地球上的生活——骗谁呢，他根本 _从没_ 说起过他的生活。不过这次，Harry只是犹豫了一小会儿，然后深呼吸，准备开始他的叙述。Tom屏住呼吸，竖起耳朵倾听。

「我们是在星舰学院的最后一年遇见的。我去参加了一场Ktarian音乐节，错坐在了她的座位上。」Harry轻笑，「当时我太胆小，只敢在音乐节上给她买了杯啤酒。不过三个礼拜后，我终于鼓起勇气约她出去了。」Tom被自己的想象逗笑了，他一只手握住Harry的手肘，鼓励他继续说下去。「一开始，我们都没太认真，只是一起吃了几顿饭……她还去了一场我出演的音乐会。」如果Tom不了解Harry，他还有可能相信这句话。Harry从来就没有不认真的时候。「几顿饭」八成是用心策划的晚餐，能捕获任何年轻女士的心。还有 _音乐会，_ Tom好奇Harry演奏的是什么乐器。

「然后事情就渐入佳境了。我想……我估计要是我没来这儿，我们这会儿可能已经同居了。学院的公寓太讨人厌了，我肯定会和Libby一起找个地方搬出去。大玻璃窗面对着旧金山湾，每天早上起来时能看到整个城市。」 _要是我没来这儿。_ Harry最后一句话听上去几乎像是在做梦。 _说来容易，现在每当你醒来，面对的将是永夜。_ 但他们都知道那不是真的。窗外看似空旷的空间实际上有无数的文明存在。有些和他们自己的文明相似，有些截然不同。能亲眼见识到这些，他们不知道有多幸运，这还没算上他们在银河系这一侧发现的独特的生命形式。幻想另一种他可能却没有过上的生活是危险的想法，但像Tom这样的人还是会幻想：在这里，和Harry见识这所有的一切。如果他没有离开Alpha象限，他做梦也不会梦到他现在的生活。 _要是我没来这儿，要是我没来这儿_ _……_ 「我早就烂在新西兰，醉得不省人事了。要是我没来这儿的话。」他感到Harry在他身边一僵，Tom暗暗在心底咒骂自己。 _我想什么呢，说那样的话_ _。_ Harry今天已经压力够大了，他不需要Tom把自己的苦水再倒给他。

可Harry没给他更多时间瞎想，「你看，我昨晚……我昨晚做了个梦，没错，一个梦。我梦见要是没能登上航海家号，生活会是怎样。」Harry挤出一个微笑，远没有他之前在舰桥上的笑容来的自然。他说话也心口不一，Tom能听出来。「我在Bolarus IX和地球之前的贸易线路上遇到了你。」Tom一脸的不相信，Harry赶忙说，「你和Ricky一起开了一艘商船。还有，你知道吗，你穿着我见过最难看的衣服。黄色衬衫加上碎花的马甲。说真的？」至少这句话惹得Tom笑起来。他开玩笑地用拳捶了下Harry的肩膀，「嘿，黄色怎么不好了？你的制服不就是黄色的，天天穿着，我还没听你抱怨过。」

「你要是敢下次离岸假穿件高领衫什么的，我就敢抱怨。」

Tom瞄了一眼他穿在制服外套下的蓝灰色高领衫，做了个鬼脸，「不过说真的，你抬举我了。我做梦也想不到能开上艘商船。」Harry闻言不解地挑起眉。「我从没指望他们还把我当人看待，Harry。没人喜欢记录上有污点的家伙，尤其是当你跟Maquis游击队搭上关系的时候。要是星联不一天24小时监视我就谢天谢地了。」Tom真的该闭嘴了。但今晚勇气难得给他一次机会，而且Harry还没逃走，所以他继续说了下去，「当然，如果他们真的决定监视我，也怪不了他们。要是让我做决定，我也会仔细盯好这么个家伙。一日是贼，终生是贼。我和当初在埃克塞特号上服役的时候没有什么不同。」

「但你错了，Tom。」Harry的目光又暖了起来，半是说服、半是恳求地看着Tom，「你和那时的你已经是截然不同的两个人。这是必然的。时间、 _命运_ ，都会改变人，不论是你还是我。」

「我从没想过你会相信命运。那不是Chakotay的领域么？」Tom不肯去看Harry的眼睛，试着一笑了之。Harry总是全心全意地相信别人，不论那个「别人」是什么货色。他的信任来得太过轻易。但要是Harry不轻信，他们一开始也不会成为朋友了。Harry没被所有那些关于Tom的风言风语吓退，反而是无视了那些故事，冲进他的生活，决心要亲自一探个究竟。 _我希望他找到了他想要的。_

「只是有时我觉得，随着航海家号来到这里的时候，我把一切都丢下了。我母亲、Libby、我的生活、家。而且这是没办法的。前行的同时我们把过去丢下，可总有一部分过去会留下，跟随着你。是这段过去决定你到底是怎样的人。你得选择你要让哪段过去留下。是埃克塞特号、新西兰，还是别的什么？你能成为怎样的人？」

「不止一次，我把所发生的一切，这些……」Harry做了个手势，指向身边赤裸的舱房，房间里只有最基本的家具，没有私人物品，没有照片挂在墙上，什么都没有，「……不过是宇宙的玩笑。我们所经历过的事情是个疯狂的故事。Caretaker，弹射到银河系的另一侧，就算我们找到办法联系上星联总部，他们也不一定能相信我们说的话。但是我现在想明白点了。我并不真的相信命运，命运充满了不确定性，并不可靠。我只是，觉得事情本应这样发生的，帮助我们改变，成为更好的人。如果不是来到了航海家号上，我不会……不会对舰船的操作如此自信。虽然有人失去了性命，」Harry顿了一下，「有人失去了性命，可那让我更珍惜现在的生活。如果不是被迫和Libby分开，我不会向自己承认她对我有多重要。我不会是我，如果我没有回来——」他下半句话挡在嘴边，深吸一口气镇静下来，「来到这里，我认识了舰长，B’Elanna，Tuvok和Chakotay。我认识了 _你_ 。」他转向Tom，「就算用全世界来换，我也不愿放弃现在的生活。」

他撂下这一句话就又看回了他的小纪念品，留下Tom目瞪口呆，脸上有点红。他觉着他应该说点什么。他想要说点什么，但伶牙俐齿这时候什么用场也派不上，只留下太多的感情在他心里，努力地想要理出个头绪来。Harry从不谈论他的感受，Tom早已习惯了，他自己也不是宇宙中最坦率的人。他们小心翼翼地接近对方，自然地寻求陪伴。Tom知道他每一步都走得惊心胆战——他习惯了随波逐流，因为从未有什么事情对他来说重要得值得留下。但Harry不一样，他的根系稳固地扎在地球上，所以就连他离家几万光年时，也能坚守着一个家。Tom就没那么好运，他只能依存着Harry生活，他摇摆不决的藤条缠绕着Harry不曾动摇的决心生长。

「好吧，」他终于说到，「我想你说服我不去开商船了。」

Harry纵声大笑起来，向后倒在床上，「光是想想你要惹恼多少Ferengi人，你就当不成个好商人。」

「说什么呢。」Tom俯下身威胁道，「要是你还没注意到，在和Ferengi人打交道这方面，我可是一流专家。」

「天哪，我得做好把你从酒吧犯事被捕之后保释出来的准备了。」床因为Harry不住地笑而摇晃了起来。Tom俯视着他，突然认真了起来，「Harry。」

「什么？」

「我想谢谢你，对我这么有信心。」

Harry微笑，他的记忆中还留存着一个穿着黄衬衣和碎花马甲的身影，把自己推上传送台。 _你会在航海家号上见到我_ _。_

「彼此彼此。」

* * *

_「不论你从他们那里听说了什么，那都是真的。但我不再是那样的人了，至少我不想再做过去的自己。这一趟乱七八糟的任务不光带我到了银河系的另一侧，也给了我第二次机会。我可不打算搞砸了。」_

_Tom Paris_ _中尉，_ _2x07 Parturition_

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And I, You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148865) by [Qirunwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei)




End file.
